Yesterday
by dr. tempe bones
Summary: song fic. I dont really know what to think of this one. I heard the song and just started to write. Takes place after Booth was shoot. What if really did die? Yesterday by Leona Lewis. R


It had been week. A week of hell. A week without him. Brennan would go home and sit in her appartment alone, thinking of him. There was a song she had heard on her way home. One that she couldnt get out of her head. She had lost her partner, her best friend, and even if she didnt want to say it out loud her love. No matter how hard she tried, she didnt want to believe that he was gone. That he had broken his promise to never leave her. She wold never get to tell him that she loved...loves him. Every night she want home and fall asleep, hoping it was all a very bad dream and that when the sun would rise, he would be at her door, yelling at her for sleeping in.

_but that never happend._

So every morning she woke up and the nightmare started over again. Go to the lab, sit in her office, go into field with her new partner. She didnt want a new partner. She didnt want to replace him so soon. How could they think she would be ready, or would even agree to it. She had agreeed to work on cases with Booth. But he was gone. And she was here. She had already gone though two agents. Both leaving, saying she was too hard to work with. Angela and everyone saw the way she acted.

_her walls were going back up._

She had started to change over the past few months. Slowly changing her mind about having kids and maybe marriage. She had spent so much time with his son. That she was slowly starting to see why he wanted more children. She would never tell him any of this. Angela had barly gotten it out of her. She had, for awhile been thinking about their future. What if they had been pulled for their partnership? What if one day the line was gone? Would they have a futur? Things she would never know.

In her mind she kept replaying their last day together. How she would give anything to have that day back. But that one memory lead to over three years of bickering, laughing, late night thai at her place. Coffee at the diner, their sessions with Sweets. All the cases, in town and out, the many car rides. She would give anything to have them back. To have one more day with him. To see his charm smile again. But she cant have him back, she cant get him back. He's gone and she's here to go on with out him.

How could he do that? How could he jump in front of that gun. It was meant for her. He had so much to live for. So much more then she did. He had family, a son. What did she have? Her work and her writting. No one would miss her. She would be forgotten in a few years, but he had so much to live for. Too many people to keep him alive. Too many memories that huanted her at night.

As it grew dark she left work once again. But this time she didnt go home. She drove to the grave yard. It had started to rain as the song kept replaying with the past three years.

The rain mixed with her tears as she let herself cry for the first time. She stood there looking at the stone with his name. How did it come to this. her falling in love and lossing it before she could even tell him.

She sighed and started to sing, her voice soft and sweet.

_I just cant believe your gone  
Still waitin for mornin to come  
When I see if the sun will rise, in the way that your by my side  
Well we got so much in store  
Tell me what is it im reaching for  
When were through building memories ill hold yesterday in my heart  
In my heart_

They can take tomorrow and the plans we made  
They can take the music that we never play  
All the broken dreams take everything  
Just take it away, but they can never have yesterday  
They can take the future that we'll never know  
They can take the places that we said we will go  
All the broken dreams take everything  
Just take it away, but they can never have yesterday

You always choose to stay  
I should be thankful for everyday  
Heaven knows what the future holds, or least where the story goes  
I never believed untill now

I know il see you again im sure  
No its not selfish to ask for more  
One more night one more day one more smile on your face  
But they cant take yesterday

They can take tomorrow and the plans we made  
They can take the music that we never play  
All the broken dreams take everything  
Just take it away, but they can never have yesterday  
They can take the future that we'll never know  
They can take the places that we said we will go  
All the broken dreams take everything  
Just take it away, but they can never have yesterday

I thought our days would last forever  
But it wasnt our destiny  
Cause in my mind we had so much time, but I was so wrong  
No I can believe that  
I can still find the strengh in the moments we made  
Im lookin back on yesterday  


* * *

song is _yesterday_ by Leona Lewis

i own nothing.


End file.
